Psycho
by thehiddenpaw
Summary: Munkustrap and Demeter never told Jemima that she had an older sister for one good reason, but what happens when Jemima finds her and brings her back home?
1. Banished

Only three cats knew Jemima had an older sister, one of those cats was not Jemima. Her parents, Munkustrap and Demeter had kept her a secret from everyone, and for a good reason.

When she had been born she had the most beautiful markings, gold, black and white splattered with patches of red. They named her, Jezabel. The couple couldn't have been happier, that was until one day a few months after she was born she started acting strange.

One day in summer, when Munkustrap had gone patrolling and Demeter wanted to spend time with her sister, Bombulrina, she had left Jezabel in the safety of Jennyanydots. Jennyanydots was known for outstanding care of all the kittens in the Junkyard, she had been looking after kittens since as long as anyone could remember, so it came as a great shock when she came out of her den screaming,

"Help! Somebody please help me" she cried out, there were only a few other cats around but they ran towards her at once.

"Whatever's the matter Jenny?" Jellylorum, who was one of Jennyanydots's closest friends, asked as she put a paw over her shoulder.

"It's.." Jennyanydots paused as she sobbed into her paws,

"It's what?" Jellylorum asked worriedly.

"Jezabel" she blurted, shaking her head.

"What's happened, is she hurt?" Plato butted in, glancing at Jellylorum who was biting down on her lip worriedly.

"Oh no, she isn't hurt" Jennyanydots replied, shaking her head more violently.

"Then what is it?" Plato asked with a frown.

"I don't know how she got them, I'm usually so careful with sharp objects and not to put them in reach of the kittens" Jennyanydots sobbed as she fell onto her knees "I don't know how she did it but she's killed Octavious"

"I- she can't have done, she's barely a few months old. She couldn't have" Jellylorum said, crouching down to her friends level as she watched her friend sob "Are you quite sure?"

Jennyanydots nodded frantically,

"Go and look for yourselves" she said throwing a paw behind her to her den where the kittens were cared for.

Plato and Jellylorum exchanged worried glances before heading in together.

What they saw was unspeakable, they saw Octavious, barely more than a month old lying in a pool of blood, what was next to him was even more unspeakable, there was Jezabel, giggling to herself while holding a pair of scissors. Blood dripping down the metal cutters and onto her paws.

Jellylorum let out a scream of terror as Plato ran to snatch the scissors from the kitten's grasp.

"Go outside, get Munkustrap, Demeter and you better bring Octavious's parents and Misto" Plato ordered as he picked up Jezabel in one arm whilst trying to round up the other kittens and get them outside.

It didn't take long before the news of what Jezabel had done spread, even outside of the Junkyard. There were many theories about what had happened, some said that it was merely a horrific accident, that she couldn't have possibly known what she was doing. Others said that maybe she was cursed or that she had magic but nobody knew what had really happened that day. Jennyanydots had been questioned many times about what had happened, it was always the same story, she had been tending to another kitten when she heard a cry and screams from the other kittens, she had turned around to see only the bloody body of Octavious and Jezabel holding the scissors and then she had ran outside.

Munkustrap and Demeter refused to believe it, that it couldn't have possibly been their daughter, their daughter was so innocent and sweet, and more to the point so young.

Unsurprisingly they kept a very close eye on her after that, everyone did.

Although the events of that day were tragic, it was merely considered an accident, life moved on as it does and people slowly began to forget.

That is until what happened about a year later.

It was coming into autumn, the leaves were beginning to fall off the trees and the kittens loved to try and catch the them before they hit the ground.

It was one of those rare days were most of the cats were out slouching around, chatting and just watching the kittens having fun and laughing at their play fighting.

Everyone was having so much fun that they didn't realise what was going on in another part of the Junkyard.

Jezabel may have been young but in no way was she stupid. She was intelligent beyond her years, she had many friends in the Junkyard and was popular with almost everyone. She knew from a young age that she could manipulate the others, even some of the adults, not only could she do it but she liked to do it.

So it wasn't surprising that she had managed to entice a young queen by the name of Rose to follow her to a part of the Junkyard that nobody, especially a kitten, was allowed to enter. The reason being that this particular part was unsorted, meaning that anything could be found in the massive stacks of rubbish. Not only that but the piles were alarmingly high and you could easily get get crushed, hurt or even die if you ventured up one or even walked past one.

"What are we doing here Jezzy?" Rose asked, smiling brightly at her friend.

Rose was a trusting kitten, she was shy and very well mannered. She hadn't been born at the Junkyard like the other kittens, she had been found abandoned on the street when Alonzo had been out prowling he had found her and brought her back, it was quickly decided that he was to raise her with his mate, Cassandra.

"I thought we could have an adventure" Jezabel grinned, as she pointed up the biggest stack of junk.

"What do you mean, adventure?" Rose frowned.

"I mean" Jezabel said as she pushed Rose closer towards the pile "that we climb this and see who can get the highest"

Rose shook her head,

"No, mummy and daddy said I shouldn't do dangerous things like that"

Jezabel rolled her eyes, she detested soppy nicknames for parents,

"Ok, stay here while I go and grab something" Jezabel smiled reassuringly before darting of around the corner.

Rose stood still, obediently waiting for her friend to return, then suddenly she heard a rumble.

She looked over only to see the pile of objects come crashing down on top of her, and that was the last thing she saw.

Of course the noise didn't go unheard by rest of the Junkyard,

"What was that noise?" Munkustrap asked, standing up immediately.

"I think it came from the other side of the yard" Tugger replied, pointing in the direction of the noise.

"Demeter, stay here. Tugger, Alonzo, Plato and I will go and check it out" Munkustrap said as he rushed off with the others.

They found it almost immediately,

"There's legs sticking out" Plato exclaimed pointing to a small pair of legs from under the junk.

"Oh god, oh god, that's Rose. My Rose" Alonzo yelled before rushing over and throwing pieces of junk off of her in a hurry.

The others helped, desperately hoping that there might be a slim chance that she was ok.

"She's gone, I'm so sorry Alonzo, I truly am" Munkustrap said gently as he patted him on the back.

"Check her pulse again, there has to be some mistake" Alonzo sobbed as he clung onto Rose.

Munkustrap sighed but humoured his friend as he checked her pulse again, he waited, but there was nothing.

Alonzo looked up at him pleadingly, Munkustrap shook is head.

That was to be the penultimate time Jezabel murdered someone, the next time though had a different ending, she got caught.

Jezabel felt the adrenaline rush through her as she thought of the satisfaction it gave her to give somebody. She knew it wasn't normal to have these thoughts but there was something inside that made her crave more, she had to kill again and soon.

She made her move no more than a week after poor Rose had been murdered. People were still mourning over her death, the Junkyard had an eerily gloom hanging over it and it was about to get much worse.

"Tag you're it!" one of the two twins, Quinten laughed.

"No fair, you cheated" Jezabel snapped but let out a giggle as Jasper gave hear a tickle on his way past her.

"Try and catch us Jezzy" the twins shouted in unison.

She ran after them, she was faster than them and caught up with them quickly,

"I've got you" she grinned as she slapped them both on the arm.

"Aw, you're too fast" Nixton groaned but gave a smile to her all the same.

"I've got something I want to show you guys" she said as she reached into the old oven that was beside them and took out a long, sword.

"Neat, where did you get that?" Nixton gasped as she held it up so they could admire it.

"Oh I found it" Jezabel grinned, as the twins both ran a claw down the shiny metal.

"It's so sharp" Quinten commented, as he he clawed the point.

"Do you want to play with it?" Jezabel asked, smiling at the two toms before her.

They nodded eagerly.

"Good" she said before suddenly jabbing into Quinten's stomach.

He screamed, for some reason she thought that when the sword went in him he would just fall down dead, she didn't realise that it would take more than a few seconds.

"What the hell" Nixton screamed as he put a paw over where Jezabel had stabbed him "Help! Help us, please help!"

"Shut up" Jezabel said in a panic before stabbing Nixton as well.

They were both crying out in pain and it wasn't long before someone appeared.

"Jezabel, what's going on what-" the voice broke off as he saw the twins clutching their wounds and sprawling around the ground covered in blood.

Jezabel turned around to find her father, Munkustrap, standing there gawping at the scene before him.

She realised she was still holding the sword and dropped it immediately.

Munkustrap rushed past her and began to help the boys,

"Why did you do this?" he asked, still in shock "How could you? Why?"

Other cats started to appear, it didn't take them long to piece together what had happened.

What happened after that day was quickl, it was like a blur. The boys couldn't be saved and they sadly passed away, outrage broke out and a meeting was held. It was obvious now that she had been the one that had also killed Rose. The truth was forced out of her and she watched as her parents cried, shaking their heads in disbelief and heartbreak.

It was decided that she was to be sent away, she was a threat to all of them. Demeter begged, pleaded, that she was just a kitten and she didn't know what she was doing but the ruling was final. She was to be banished and she was to never return.

There was one other thing that day that was agreed, Mistoffelees was to wipe all of their memories, they wanted to forget the tragedies and the murders. Mistoffelees agreed, but insisted that someone besides himself should remember Jezabel incase she was to ever come back. Demeter and Munkustrap of course volunteered, they were at the end of the day Jezabel's parents and they still loved her despite of what she had done. So it was Mistoffelees wiped their memories clean and Jezabel was forgotten, until now.


	2. Mission

Jemima had been sulking for more a little over a day now, her parents were so clingy and it annoyed her. She was older now and she should be allowed out the Junkyard by herself, all she ever wanted to do was explore, make new friends. She was normally well behaved and listened to what her parents told her but today she had had enough.

"Where are you going Jem?" Etcetera asked as she bounded over to Jemima.

"Nowhere Cetty" she smiled, she liked Etcetera but she couldn't keep a secret for the life of her, "just going for a little walk"

"Can I come?" the younger kitten pleaded.

"I want to be on my own for a bit, I won't be long and then when I get back we can play a game" Jemima promised.

"Oh! Can we go Tugger stalking?" Cetty asked, her big blue eyes widening.

"Yep" Jemima replied as she watched Cetty bounce away.

She reached the entrance and scanned around to make sure no one was watching, normally there was someone guarding the entrance but she knew that they had gone to lunch.

She quickly darted out and began to head down the road to the town.

Jemima had soon gotten lost, it was night now and she starving and tired.

As she got nearer the centre of the town she could smell all kinds of things she had never smelt before, there was one smell that had particularly caught her attention, fish.

She crept along the pavement and stopped as she reached where the smell had come from, it was a small shop, she had stopped around the back where the bins were and began to dig her way through to see if there were any scraps left.

"Hey, whatcha doing"

Jemima jumped back in shock,

"W-who are you?" Jemima asked looking at the older queen in terror.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, my name is Jezabel" she smiled and held a paw.

Jemima eyed her warily but made a snap judgement and decided that she trusted her, she took her paw.

"My name is Jemima but people call me Jem or Jemmy" she explained shyly.

Jezabel nodded and held out a fish to her,

"You can have this if you want?" she offered as Jemima took it gratefully.

"Thank you" she smiled and began to devour it hungrily.

"No problem, hey how come you're all on your own? You seem pretty young to be out alone" Jezabel frowned curiously as she eyed the small kitten, she had lovely markings, similar to her own. She knew who was of course, this was her mission, to be a Jellicle again, get them to trust her and tell them their plans or anything of importance and feed the information back to Macavity.

It had been Macavity's idea of course, he had taken her in when she had been sent away. He explained that he had had heard about what she had done and she was just what he was looking for, he told her that if she stayed with him and fought for him, he would provide shelter and food in exchanged, she agreed.

She was now a prime fighter, her training had done her well and she was one of Macavity's top henchmen. It had been her idea though to target Jemima, she had been monitoring her little sister closely. She had seen how frustrated she had become with their parents, how she craved independence from the rest of the group. Jezabel had known that it wouldn't be long before her sister ventured out alone and then that's when she would make her move as the friend that could provide the adventures that Jemima wanted. Of course it was going to be difficult because her parents and Mistoffelees knew who she was but she had a plan.

"I'm not supposed to be out here" Jemima explained, blushing at the fact she must seem lame in front of an young queen.

"Oh, did you sneak out?" Jezabel smirked as she slumped down again the bins.

Jemima nodded,

"I just wanted to go out for a little bit"

"I understand, I'm the same" she grinned as she reached for a small upturned box and patted it, urging Jemima to sit down next to her.

"Where do you live?" Jemima asked curiously as she took a seat next to her.

"Um" Jezabel said as she scrunched up her face in an attempt to look sad, "I live here, on the streets"

Jemima gasped, she had never met a street cat before.

"That terrible, I'm sorry" Jemima replied, genuinely upset for her.

To Jezabel's surprise Jemima got up and hugged her.

It felt strange to be hugged, she hadn't been hugged in a very long time and she realised now that she had kind of missed the affection and hugs.

She put her paws around her and hugged her back, before Jemima pulled away.

"You're hurt" she exclaimed as she pointed to a scar down the side of Jezabel's face.

"Oh that" Jezabel said as she pawed at the scar that ran down from her ear to her mouth, she had gotten it in a fight with one of Macavity's many enemies, although it was permeant and it was on her for life she felt happy when saw it because that was the first time she had been a fight and had won.

"Let me take you back home with me" Jemima said as she put a paw on Jezabel's arm lightly.

"It's an old scar I don't need anyone to look at it" Jezabel insisted as she brushed away Jemima's paw softly.

"Ok, but I can't leave you on the streets" Jemima answered, staring at her, her eyes full of pity.

"Fine but are you sure they won't mind?" Jezabel questioned.

"I don't think so, they look after everyone especially my mum and dad. My dad is the protector of the Jellicle tribe" Jemima explained proudly.

"They sound nice" Jezabel smiled as she stood up and took Jemima's hand "Do you know how to get back?"

Jemima looked worried now, she shook her head and looking up at Jezabel waiting for a solution.

"Ok well I'm sure we'll find it, I think I know the way" Jezabel smiled, ruffling Jemima's fur in reassurance.

Back at the Junkyard there was mayhem,

"I can't find Jemima anywhere" Demeter cried into Munkustrap's shoulder.

"We'll find her, I promise" Munkustrap said hugging his mate tightly "We've got everyone looking for her"

Demeter nodded as Munkustrap rubbed her back in small circles.

Alonzo came running up to the pair,

"Did you find her?" Demeter asked jerking her head off Munkustrap and grabbing Alonzo's shoulders.

"Not yet" Alonzo panted, "but we will find her. Try not to worry Demi'

Suddenly there was shouting,

"Jemima's back" Coricopat and Tantomile said slinking over to the group.

"Is she ok?" Demeter asked at once as the twins led them over to where a group had formed at the entrance.

They didn't reply as they pushed their way through to the front to see Jemima lying in the arms of a cat they had never seen before.

Munkustrap and Demeter gasped,

"Don't worry everyone, she's just sleeping. I'm Jezabel by the way" she smirked as she stood cradling her little sister.


End file.
